As a structure which realizes communication between users via a network, in resent years a network service represented by the SNS (the abbreviation of the social network service) has prevailed. The field of amusement system is not an exception. For example, there is proposed an amusement system enabling to exchange messages or the like between game machines for home use which are connected to a network (e.g. see the patent literature 1). There is also proposed a system where pseudo communication is realized by transmitting and receiving selectively dialogue appropriate to a game state (e.g. see the patent literature 2).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2011-005306 and 2: JP-A-2010-131082.